With a motor cycle in tow
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Okay, so maybe this whole taking a ride on Justin's new motor-cycle thing was not such a good idea after all. *JALEX* One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP**

* * *

Okay, so maybe this 'hanging out with Justin' thing isn't really such a great idea, and definitely not something she is looking forward to, because he's been away from home for months and just because she's been pulling more harmful pranks on him, he thinks he needs to make up for it by being extra smug, extra annoying, and extra irritating than usual (And she thought that wasn't possible, huh?)

But it's not like she really had a choice here! Her mother has been holding the whole 'giant black hole sucking in the living room' grudge on her since forever, and every time this line pops up, Justin starts talking about how scientists are doing research on black holes to determine if they can be used as wormholes for time travel (wormholes? Like, the holes where worms live? Seriously?) and he doesn't get the hint that nobody is interested in his lame science yap (she really wishes she can send him to the future from where he can, hopefully, never come back). And then she sort of accidentally loses one of Justin's assignments that was apparently very important or something, so he's mad or whatever and she needs to make sure that he doesn't tell their parents and she doesn't get grounded-again.

"Hey, Justin." Her voice drips with fake sweetness, which she has mastered only too skillfully, but he still doesn't look up at her.

Of course he would spend all the vacations of his life studying (may Lord bless his miserable future wife)! He's pouring over his book with great concentration, like _normal _boys his age do if it was pictures of hot models in swimsuits. (She would have thought he hides those gross stuff inside his books because no one would ever suspect that, but really, he's goody-two-shoes Justin, too predictable, too stupid, and he thinks the safest place to hide his porn stash is under his bed, so it's not like it's her fault that she stumbled upon it one day and has been using it as blackmail material for a really, really long time.)

"What'cha doing?" she asks sweetly, draws out a chair for herself and sits down right in front of his face, waiting for him to finally give in.

"What? Alex?" he whines automatically, and what? It's not her fault that every time she talks to him it's because she messed up something and may or may not need his help fixing it! "I'm studying."

She smiles, batting her eyelashes and hoping this action doesn't smear her mascara. "I wanted a ride in your motorcycle."

And truth be told, his entire family and friends (he doesn't have that many, mortals and wizards combined, but still) were extremely shocked when Justin turned up at his house with a motorcycle in tow, and for one minute she actually thought this was some evil twin of Justin or something. But then he explained that he had won it as a prize for his 'remarkable performance at the Science-Math Quiz' that nobody (she) cares about, and now, she was even more shocked. A quiz had prizes like motor cycles? Weren't nerds supposed to get their own personal libraries or something as rewards?

His eyes narrow skeptically. "Why would you want that?" he studies her expression, eyeing her up and down, and she really shouldn't feel like he is checking her out, but- "I thought you hated my motorcycle?"

"I do." She assures quickly, because she doesn't want to break his heart by showing that his evil sister is gone and has been replaced by some corny girl, and she most certainly does not want to see that smug grin in his face again. "But it's the closest thing you have to fun, so I don't really have a choice here…"

He fakes a laugh. "And why exactly do you want to do the honor of hang out with me?" (Honor? It's more like torture if he keeps speaking like this, or if he keeps speaking at all.)

They both definitely know why, but if he wants to play this game, then sure, why deny him another defeat? "I thought we should do some brother-sister bonding."

He scoffs, getting up, obviously not believing her, but he gestures for her to follow him, and so they are doing this thing and she is having last moment thoughts about running away and thinking of ways to pop out of the house when she is grounded. (No ideas come to her mind, sadly.)

* * *

But she's got to admit that watching Justin stand near the motor cycle is possibly the most hilarious thing she has seen since dying his hair red the previous day, because, hello, this guy's been scared of bicycles even since she cut the brakes and he fell down, breaking his left arm.

And then he starts acting all smug, and she starts regretting her decision again. He runs his hands over the seat of the motorcycle, petting the leather lovingly, and it takes just two seconds for him to notice the stain on it.

"You stained my motor cycle!" he yells, glaring at her like she's just magically burnt his books like she did before his graduation, and it's actually sad that he still hopes that look can affect her.

She shrugs non-chalantly. "I needed a place to sit and apply my nail polish." She pouts, waving her hand in front of his face to let him see the black color on her nails. "Like it?"

"Yeah. It does make you look like the evil witch that you are." And wow, Justin learnt to use double en-whatever, so maybe college does help to develop your social skills. (Develop? More like take birth! Pssh.)

He tries to hand her the extra helmet, and just because she has to stick to her oath of arguing with him about everything, she crosses her arms and frowns. "I don't like wearing that thing. It totally messes up my hair."

"Alex."

"It doesn't even match with my outfit!" she protests. "It doesn't match with yours either, but then again, when did I say that your sense of fashion was better than Harper's?"

She chuckles at her own joke, and he still stands with the helmet in his hand.

"It's heavy. It's like a giant metal box's been placed on my head. It makes my head hurt…. Like books do… I don't like it." And before he can get another useless 'word of wisdom' out of his mouth, she's already sitting on his motorcycle with that stubborn look on her face.

He looks up at the heaven and sighs heavily; possibly asking for the nth time what sin he had committed to get a sister like that, and trust her, the feelings are mutual here.

And then, he puts on his own helmet- a bit exaggeratedly so that he can silently yell at her, and takes his own seat.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" she huffs.

He huffs back, like he was seven and she was five and they were having another round of huffing competition until she wins his new pillow. "Yeah, I do. Unlike some people, I do like to learn before I try out a dangerous thing." And wow, so the millions of people in the world who drive this thing must be crazy, stupid or too daring to do such an outrageously dangerous thing!

He can never ever do anything in his life without bragging about it to her, so he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, clears his throat and begins. "It's a petrol powered engine with four cylinders, six-speed sequential transmission, and a frame entirely made of aluminum…. Pretty cool, huh?"

It would have been, if he wasn't Justin, and he wasn't being so smug, and oh, what was that? If he hadn't said it hundred times before! "Can we please go now?" she whines desperately, because by now she is sure that two more seconds of this would force her to actually run away.

He starts the engine quickly. "Hold on." he instructs, and the way the engine starts with a jerk, she doesn't really have a choice- she just has to place her hands on his waist to balance herself, and decides that maybe holding is on a good idea, because it's Justin, and the motor cycle may crash any minute. (It's not like she finds his touch comforting or something.)

And it isn't so bad once the motor cycle starts moving. New York a busy place, and is blessed with a swarm of crowds and horrible traffic, but she likes to poke random people and ride away before they can get back at her, so it's cool.

Or it would have been, if he wasn't driving at a speed of 5 km/hour and really, she should have learnt her lesson when she saw him drive that motor cycle in her magic journal, but then again, when does Alex Russo ever learn?

"Wow, Justin, your space rocket is amazing." And she does catch onto the dual meaning of her words, but it's Justin, so he will totally not notice, just like he didn't notice the 'maple syrup' thing during the whole get-rid-of-clingy-girlfriend- slash- body-switching mess thing. "I feel like I am flying."

"I can't! As a responsible citizen of the United States, it is my duty to ride safely and not cause any road accident." She'd like to see that attitude when she'd lock him in the bathroom and he'd be late for his exam. (Oh wait, he doesn't live with her anymore, and she would have been sad about it if she cared, which she totally doesn't!) "Besides, you are not even wearing a helmet." And there- he's using his with his 'superior condescending attitude' and his annoying accusing tone again!

"Your point?" she asks lazily, and it's not her fault she sounds bored.

"The cops will charge me a fine if they see you like this." He hisses. And that would be a bad thing, because there's this cute little green top with a butterfly design over it and matching headbands, and she really needs to steal his wallet to buy it. But then again, she's not going to swallow her pride and wear that helmet now, because that will make it look like she is actually listening to him, which she isn't.

"Go faster." She pleads, till her tone switches to her trademark threat-tone. "Unless you want me to make your pathetic little motor-shame look a little more presentable…"

He speeds up.

* * *

Okay, so maybe this whole taking a ride on Justin's new motor cycle was not such a good idea after all, because his motor cycle is actually cool, her seat is actually soft and comfortable, he actually knows how to ride it, and stupid little girls with nothing better to do in their silly little lives are actually looking at him like he's a hero or something, and the worst part is- she can't think of an insult! It's probably the whole pollution-thing that's messing up her system, because it totally cannot be because of the way she feels by wrapping her hands around Justin's waist and resting her head on his shoulder! (She totally doesn't feel anything non-platonic, whatever that word is supposed to mean.)

But just so she doesn't take any chances for once in her life, she decides not to place her hands on Justin's waist.

So she places them upwards, over his chest, trailing his muscles. (Justin's been hitting the gym. Maybe it is time that she starts _hitting_ the books.)

He just has to tense up all of a sudden and hit the brakes, doesn't he? "What are you doing?" he asks in panic, cheeks flushed the same color of red as her blouse.

She shrugs. "You asked me to hold on. I am just listening to you. Don't push."

He relaxes again, well, at least a bit, and restarts the engine, and it is really her achievement that she hasn't fallen asleep by now.

"So talk about something." She urges.

He opens his big mouth immediately. "Oh, I hear there's this comic convention in town and-"

"-Justin we live in a city." She's just giving him a taste of what it feels like to be corrected about stupid 'technical details'. "And when I said talk, I meant talk about something people would actually want to listen to."

"Hmm…" he purses his lips and creases his eyebrows together until they look like waves. "What do you want to know about?"

"College parties." She answers immediately.

"Never been to one." He says sadly, and she really isn't surprised by that.

"Girlfriends?" she asks again.

He shakes his head. "None of the girls I know have their sun-signs Cancer."

Yeah, he did start believing in stupid astrological compatibility thing after the whole my-vampire-girlfriend-is-gone-and-I-can't-live-without-her saga, and really, his little sister is born Cancer and they get along so wonderfully that he should most definitely listen to those stupid websites.

"What about you?" he asks carefully. "Any boyfriend?"

She shakes her head, nuzzling her face close to his neck. "I have missed you and your dorkiness." She admits, even though they were talking about anything but this.

He smiles, leaning his head against her (dang! That helmet hurts!). "I missed you too, Alex."

And the rest of the journey is silent, with her just clinging onto him and totally not stealing his wallet, and this would have been romantic, if this wasn't, you know, her brother.

* * *

It's only when they reach their basement-slash-garage-slash-laundry-room-slash-home-gym and he parks his motor cycle does she realize that maybe she did not want this thing to end. And maybe when he gets off and their bodies are no longer pressed together in that not-so-innocent and totally-like-the-cliché-movies-way does she realize that she wants to hold onto him longer (forever).

So she does the only thing which is logical and rational and scientific- she kisses him.

He's stunned, and gasps, and, well, the way he looks he'd probably die, but instead, he just closes his eyes and presses his tongue against her lips, and for once in their lives, takes the lead.

While they are at this (sucking faces), his hands intertwine with hers, and she thinks that maybe, just maybe he had seen this coming a long before she did. But whatever, it's not like she thinks, or even cares about right, wrong, consequences, the future, and blah blah blah that people just can't stop talking about. All she cares about is stealing his assignment again and going for another ride.

(Something poking between her thighs tells her they'd be doing that a lot often, and a lot of other things too.)

* * *

**(A/N: I have two one-shots that I wrote a long time back and totally forgot about! So I am just editing them, adding recent details and publishing. Please tell me what you think about it! I published a one-shot after a really long time, so I'd really love some feedback!)**

**(Note: I am a girl with absolutely no idea about bikes, so spare me there. And long things make me as impatient as Alex, so spare the errors please.)**


End file.
